Spiker and Sponge abusing James/Mickey and his friends appeared/My Name is James
Here is how Mickey Mouse and the gang meets James Henry Trotter in Mickey Mouse, James and the Giant Peach. Meanwhile, Spiker and Sponge finished their dinner. Spiker: Careful, Spongy. Wouldn't want to ruin that girlish figure. Sponge: Oh, shut up! Spiker: (as James came to see them) Yes? James Henry Trotter: I finished all of the chores. Sponge: What a coincidence! We finished all the dinner. Spiker: Oh, Sponge, you're such a tease. There's something special waiting for you in the oven. Sponge: (chuckling) But unfortunately, there was nothing but a pair of rotten tuna heads. Sponge: (gulps) Oh, do let me guess. They're not good enough for him. Spiker: What do you think this is, Buckingham Palace? James Henry Trotter: Yuck! Sponge: Get out of our sight! Go on! (as James was going upstairs) Go on! (burps) But as James got to his room, he got spooked at having company. James Henry Trotter: (gasped) Mickey Mouse: (chuckles) Hiya, James! Sorry if we scared you a little. James Henry Trotter: Who are you, how'd you all know my name? Basil of Baker Street: Kitty told us everything about you. Then, Launchpad brought out some chicken tenders. Launchpad McQuack: Ya hungry? James Henry Trotter: Yes, I am. Mickey Mouse: (offering a slice of pumpkin pie) Here, it's fresh. James Henry Trotter: Thank you. With that out of the way, Mickey started introducing himself along with his friends. Mickey Mouse: Name's Mickey Mouse by the way. Donald Duck: Donald Duck. Goofy: And I'm Goofy. Sora: I'm Sora. Mickey Mouse: This is Minnie, Daisy, Sylvia, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Ventus, Terra, Lea a.k.a. Axel, Roxas, Xion, Repliku, and this is Isa, Dilan, Even, Aeleus, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, Terra-Xehanort, Hayner, Olette, Pence, Horace Horsecollar, Clarabelle Cow, Donald's uncles, Professor Ludwig von Drake, Scrooge McDuck, his nephews, Huey, Dewy and Louie, Betina Beakley, Webby Vanderquack, Gyro Gearloose, Herman the Bootle Beetle, Bubba the Cave Duck, his pet triceratops, Tootsie, Launchpad McQuack, Dijon, Faris Djinn, the Beagle Babes, Storkules, Lena De Spell, Gene the Genie, José Carioca, Panchito Pistoles, Xandra, Pete, Jiminy Cricket, Goofy's son, Max, his girlfriend, Mona, Pete's son, P.J., Bobby Zimmeruski, Stacey, Tank, Pluto, Bowser, (as they each bark) J. Thaddeus Toad, Cyril Proudbottom, Rat and Mole, Angus MacBadger, Robin Hood, Little John, Marian, Benjamin and Natasha, Lady Kluck, Friar Tuck, Sir Hiss, the Sheriff of Nottingham, Trigger and Nutsy, Merlin, Archimedes, Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Bashful, Sneezy, Dopey, Jack Skellington, Sally, Lock, Shock, and Barrel, Zero, Dr. Finkelstein, Jewel, the Gummi Bears: Zummi, Tummi, Grammi, Gruffi, Sunni, Cubbi, and Gusto, Artie Deco, Iago, Genie, Zazu, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, Jar Jar Binks, Chewbacca, R2-D2, C-3PO, BB-8, D-0, Cassian Andor, Jyn Erso, Chirrut Îmwe, Baze Malbus, K-2SO, Bodhi Rook, Admiral Ackbar, Chopper, C2-B5, L3-37, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Zipper, Olivia Flaversham, Fidget, Abigail, Edger, Russell, Cornelius, Michelle, Jacquimo, Berkeley Beetle, Mrs. Toad, Grundel, Gringo, Mozo, Mr. Mole, Mrs. Fieldmouse, Crysta, Pips, Batty Koda, the Beetle Boys: Stump, Root, Twig, and Bark, Hubie, Marina, Rocko the Rockhopper, Stanley, Adventure, Fantasy, Horror, the Simpsons: Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, and Maggie, Orville, Wilbur, Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse, Jaq and Gus, Roquefort, Bernard, Bianca, Jake, Basil of Baker Street, Dr. David Q. Dawson, and Kitty Mouse. James Henry Trotter: Pleasure. Benjamin Hood: Nice to meet you. Just then, James notice a little spider by the window. James Henry Trotter: Hello there! Where did you come from? You know, you probably shouldn't build your web up here in the window. Spiker and Sponge might see you, and they hate spiders. I'll be your friend, though. I have new ones already, Mickey and his. My name is James, That's what mother called me My name is James, So it's always been Sometimes I'll forget When I'm lonely or afraid Then I'll go inside my head And look for James (spoken) Here's something I've never shown anyone There's a city that I dreamed of very far from here Very, very far away from here Very far away There are people in the city and they're kind to me But it's very, very far away, you know Very far They'll say, "James, James, James, how are ya? Isn't it a lovely day? James, James, James, we're so glad you came here where we are From so very, very, very far!" My name is James, James, James After James sends a floating lantern, Mickey thought of something to cheer him up. Mickey Mouse: Well, someway always starts out as a dream. Zummi Gummi: He's right, James. Once you have your dreams, things were always meant to come true eventually. Chip: Chin up, James, we're here for you every step of the way. Herman the Bootle Beetle: That's what friends are for. Gruffi Gummi: We should get going before these two shrews find us with him. Basil of Baker Street: We'll see you again tomorrow, James. Hang in there, My lad. James Henry Trotter: Same to you all. (to the spider as Mickey and the others left) Good night. Pleasant dreams. Goofy: Hey, Mickey, where are we going to sleep? Mickey Mouse: We'll just set our camp not too far where James is. Adventure: I second that strategy, Me Harty, as long as we don't get caught by those cruel devil women. As James shut out the lights, Mickey and his friends made a camp out to lay low from Spiker and Sponge. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225